


Untitled 5x05 Reaction Fic

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's new tattoo and piercing result in Skype sex, because duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 5x05 Reaction Fic

Kurt grins in anticipation when he sees the green dot signifying that Blaine is online. He clamps his mouth shut and hits video call. It rings once, twice- “Kurt!” And there’s Blaine, only very slightly pixelated, beaming at him. Kurt types into the chat box,

**Hi!**

Blaine’s smile dims. “Are you on vocal rest?” he asks, sounding slightly disappointed. Kurt bristles. Who does Blaine think he is- Rachel? His fingers fly across the keyboard.

**No, of course not. I have something to show you.**

“And you can’t talk because?” Kurt takes a deep breath, and then sticks out his tongue.

Blaine’s eyes go from crinkled in confusion to impossibly wide. “Holy- oh my god, _Kurt!_ You got a _piercing_?” He sounds completely and utterly shocked. Kurt giggles, nods, and types,

**I’m not going to talk because it’s a little swollen and I have a ridiculous lisp. I don’t need to perpetuate another stereotype.**

Blaine snorts out a laugh. “Kurt, I can’t even- what even possessed you to do this?”

**But wait, there’s more!**

“You got another one? I don’t see it, is it-“ Blaine glances down and back up, looking a little awed and a little dubious.

**No! Nonono, not another piercing. Hang on a sec.**

Kurt takes out his earbuds for a moment and peels off his shirt. He swivels so his back is to his laptop and crouches to ensure his shoulder is visible. He lingers for a moment, then turns back around and puts his earphones back in in time to catch Blaine saying incredulously “-and a _tattoo_?”

**Do you like it?**

Blaine mouths for a second like he’s searching for words and Kurt can’t help but laugh at his fiancé’s adorable, shell-shocked face. “I- I mean, tattoos are kind of hot-“ he coughs, rubs the back of his neck, “okay, really hot- but Kurt, ‘it’s got Bette Midler’ kind of doesn’t make any sense." Kurt sighs, types,

**Oh god, okay, so what happened was the other night Rachel sort of gave me this pep talk.**

Kurt goes on to tell Blaine how he had ended up with a tattoo and how it had been _wrong_ and he’d had to get it fixed. He writes out the tale with as much detail and drama as possible, knowing it’ll make Blaine laugh as well as sympathize. As he types, he fiddles with his the stud absentmindedly.

He can’t help it; it’s _weird_. He runs his tongue over his upper lip, scrapes it against his teeth, brushes his tongue against the inside of his mouth. When he finally presses send on the novella-length account of their night of rebellion, he flicks his gaze back up to Blaine. Blaine’s face and neck are flushed and he’s chewing on his lip.

**Blaine?**

Blaine startles visibly. “Oh, I, um- let me-“ Kurt watches as Blaine’s eyes move rapidly back and forth over the screen. “God, that sucks, but at least it worked out in the end, right?” He’s speaking too fast and his voice is higher than normal. Kurt bites back a smile.

**Blaine, are you okay?**

“I’m fine! I’m just- you know-“ Kurt very deliberately pokes his tongue out of his mouth and Blaine squeaks.

**Ah ha! You like it, I knew it!**

“I- of course I like it, _god_ Kurt, that’s gonna feel-“ he breaks off. “Is- are Santana and Rachel home?”

Kurt is not going to do a victory dance. He is  _not._

**Nope.**

Kurt fishes his phone out of his pocket and surreptitiously fires off a text out of view of the camera.

To: Rachel

_cyberlucky very lucky get out of the apartment see you later_

He doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about what he’s just sent because when he looks back at his screen Blaine is has his hand down where Kurt can’t see. From Blaine’s arm movements Kurt can tell he’s undoing his pants as fast as humanly possible.

**Push your chair back, I want to see.**

Blaine obliges, rolls backwards in his computer chair until Kurt can see from his face to midway down his thighs. He’s hard, dick straining against bright red boxer briefs. Kurt sucks in a breath.

**God, Blaine, I miss seeing you like this.**

Kurt sends out a silent thanks to the universe for Blaine’s perfect vision, because he talking aloud would almost certainly make this Skype call take a turn for the unsexy.

“Kurt, Kurt, why are you still wearing pants?”

Kurt yanks his earbuds out of his laptop and jabs at the volume up button, praying that Rachel has actually left the loft and is en route to Starbucks.

He fumbles with his zipper, eyes glued to the screen where Blaine is pushing down his underwear.

Kurt manages to push his pants down with his left hand and type with the other.

**I wish you were here or I was there**

Blaine takes himself in hand and begins to stroke slowly. “I want to be there too, I- god, want to kiss you so bad, miss your tongue, want to suck on it-“

Kurt breathes out a harsh sound, shoving a hand down his underwear and working himself roughly. He struggles to type with his left hand.

  **keep going I wanna hear**

Blaine’s leaking now, pushing up his hips, rocking into his fist and panting. “Wanna lick you all over, see if your skin tastes different where the ink is, wanna feel the stud on my skin when you go down on me, god, Kurt, so _hot_.”

Kurt’s cheeks feel too hot. He can picture it; picture the slide of his tongue over the sensitive skin of Blaine’s cock, feeling him twitch beneath the coldness of the metal.

**shit blaine i wish you would i want to feel you miss your hands miss your mouth**

He pulls his hand away from the keyboard and pinches a nipple, imagining it’s Blaine, and suddenly he is so, so close. Apparently so is Blaine.

 “ _Kurt_ , I’m- fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m-“ and then Blaine cries out and comes, mouth open and eyes squeezed tightly shut. Kurt follows immediately; forgets his resolve not to speak and calls out Blaine’s name as he spills hot over his fingers. 

*

Later, when they’ve said their goodbyes and Blaine is freshly showered and pajama-clad, he scoops his cell phone off his bedside table and scrolls through his contacts. Sam picks up on the first ring. “Dude!” he exclaims, in lieu of a greeting.  Blaine smiles and perches on the edge of his bed. “Hey, Sam. Listen, how do you feel about taking a little road trip?”


End file.
